Underneath Your Clothes
by apol
Summary: It's a HEERO and RELENA fic once again. This is not a hentai fic, I just used Shakira's song. Hey, HXR fans, this is full of sap so come and read it ^_^ Don't forget to review though.


Konnichiwa peeps!!! I have another songfic here ^_^. I'm planning to write another romance/humour fic. For the mean time, enjoy this fic...

Standard Disclaimer Applies

'...' - thinking

Underneath Your Clothes

You're a song 

Written by the hands of god 

Don't get me wrong cause 

This might sound to you a bit odd 

Relena stared into the picture of a man, wearing his Preventer uniform. His unruly chocolate brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes made her always fall in love with him. People find it weird, a cold soldier and a heartless person was not the man that they assumed that their peaceful princess would fall head over heels. 

'They knew nothing' She smiled as she grabbed another picture, this time with her in the scene. His microscopic smile was visible as he hugged his princess. He wanted the people to see that he is still the Perfect Soldier that they may fear him but when it comes to Relena, it is a different story. The Perfect Soldier quickly melts and his loving and emotional side kicks in. His soft side was only meant to be seen by her. 

But you own the place 

Where all my thoughts go hiding 

And right under your clothes 

Is where I find them 

Heero opened the door to his apartment. He immediately noticed Relena, standing over the shelf, looking at the pictures. Slowly, he made his way towards her without any sound and snaked his arms around her slender waist. Relena slightly jumped but soon relaxed as she recognized those arms. The arms where she belonged.

"Honey, next time don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack!"

Heero chuckled. "Sorry baby." He turned her around. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing." She removed his jacket and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the tensed muscles. "Let's get you some bath and fresh clothes, eh?" A small smile appeared on her lips as she pulled him towards his bedroom.

Underneath Your Clothes 

There's an endless story 

There's the man I chose 

There's my territory 

And all the things I deserve 

For being such a good girl honey 

Relena unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulder. Immediately, Heero felt ashamed for the scars. He wanted to run to the bathroom to hide his ugly body. Relena felt it and placed her hands once again on his shoulders to prevent him from going. She stared lovingly on his muscular body.

"It doesn't look good." Heero frowned as she stared on his body.

Relena smiled and kissed each scars lovingly. She traveled up to his ears while planting small kisses. "I love it. Besides, I love you not because of your body but what's deep within." Her hands cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

Heero felt like crying but gave in to the kiss and encircled his arms around her once again. Never has anyone said like that to him. Much worse, no one really loved him before. 'Now, I was being loved for who he is by a person whom I don't deserve.'

"You do." Relena said as if reading his mind as she broke their kiss. "Promise me that you'll never think that way again. We deserve each other that's why I'm here." She placed a small, sweet kiss on his lips again. "You finish undressing and relax yourself in the tub."

"Okay." Heero smiled at her while she went out of the room. He quickly undressed himself and went into the bathroom to find that the tub has already been filled. His hands scooped the bubbles and smelled it. 'Roses? Does she want me to smell like a girl?!" He sighed and sunk into the warm water.

Because of you 

I forgot the smart ways to lie 

Because of you 

I'm running out of reasons to cry 

Relena went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of fresh strawberries from the fridge. 'His favorite' She tasted one and savored the sweet fruit. She looked up and opened a cabinet. 'What would he like? Cream or chocolate? I guess both.' She grabbed the cream and poured it into a small bowl and did the same to the chocolate. 'I really want him to feel good. Ever since he came into my smile, it was always sunshine.' 

Relena placed the bowl of strawberries and the dips on the tray and went to the bathroom. Heero's eyes are closed, arms are hanging on the side of the tub. His eyes snapped opened when he heard footsteps, only to see his Relena carrying a try with strawberries. A grin quickly made its way to his lips.

"You see something that you want?" She stood beside the tub and dangled a strawberry between her fingers. "Is it this?"

Heero gave her a puppy look, begging for the strawberry. Relena grabbed a small stool and sat beside him. She dipped the strawberry in the cream and placed it on his open mouth. Heero chewed the strawberry slowly.

"Hmmm...I'm in heaven!" 

"Yeah right. I have to wash you first." She placed the tray at the counter and grabbed a sponge, dipped it into the tub and began scrubbing his arms.

Heero stared at her with wide eyes. "You're pampering me!! I'm not a baby!" He tried to get out of her grasp.

Relena chuckled. "You are my baby and I love pampering you!!"

When the friends are gone 

When the party's over 

We will still belong to each other 

Heero finally gave in and currently enjoying his state. "How's the others, have you been in touch with them? I haven't talked to them since they resigned from the Preventers."

"Well, Duo and Hilde are successful in junk yard in L2 and Duo has plans to put up a car repair shop. Trowa and Catherine are still in the circus. They will have a show near Cinq Kingdom next week. Could we watch?" She gave him a cute pout.

He could feel himself melting. Circus is one thing he doesn't enjoy that much but for the sake of Relena and seeing his friend again..."Okay."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Quatre and Dorothy are really successful on their oil company. I think their child will be spoiled rotten."

"Child?" Heero raised his right eyebrow.

"Dorothy is 2 months pregnant, didn't you know that?"

"No, I wasn't expecting it either. The last words I heard from him on his wedding is that he wanted to have a child after 2 years, he would really like to know the real Dorothy first." Heero sighed.

Relena chuckled. "I think he saw the real Dorothy quickly. Anyway, Wufei and Sally established a small school for training martial arts."

Heero snorted. "How typical of him." A moment of silence passed them. He stared at her. "How about you, what do you want for your future?"

She gasped for she never expected him to ask like that. A small blush appeared on her creamy cheeks and she stared down. "I...I just wanted to have...have a life with you."

Heero softly lift her head with his soapy hand for her to face him. "Then...marry me. I want also a life with you."

Underneath Your Clothes 

There's an endless story 

There's the man I chose 

There's my territory 

And all the things I deserve 

For being such a good girl honey 

"Hee-chan?"

"You said that I deserve you doesn't it? Now, I want to make you mine. Marry me?"

Relena embraced him, uncaring whether she would get wet or not. "Of course I will! I love you so!!"

Heero smiled evilly and pulled her full body into the tub. Before she could protest, she was all soaking wet. She punched Heero's arm.

"How dare you!! I don't have extra clothes!!!"

"You're still lovely even when you're mad." Heero kissed her softly. "At least I could make you stay overnight so you could see the engagement ring in the middle of the bed."

"Evil!" Relena tried to get out of the tub but Heero have his hands around her waist firmly. "Let me go!!"

"Awww...join me in bath!!"

Relena stopped struggling and crossed her arms in front of her chest and glaring at Heero.

I love you more than all that's on the planet 

Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing 

You know it's true 

Oh baby it's so funny 

You almost don't believe it 

As every voice is hanging from the silence 

Lamps are hanging from the celing 

Like a lady to her good manners 

I'm tied up to this feeling 

"My girl is angry!" Heero planted small kisses around her face until Relena started giggling. "You're not mad anymore?"

"I'm not anymore. You know that I can't stay mad at you forever." 

"I love you." Heero poured water over her head. 

Relena smirked. "And I love you too." She splashed water on his face. "The strawberries are not for you anymore for doing this to me!"

Heero pouted. 

Relena kissed his pouting lips. "But you have me baby." She embraced him as they sunk into the tub.

Underneath Your Clothes 

There's an endless story 

There's the man I chose 

There's my territory 

And all the things I deserve 

For being such a good girl honey

Is it weird? Heh...heh... 

Heero: you should have written there that I removed her clothes ^_^

Hentai....

Thank you for reading and please review.

If you have any comments or suggestion, please write them to me at heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have read so that I won't have to guess which fic you're talking about. Thanks!


End file.
